schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Never Ending Drama
Season 3 Episode 4 "The Drama Never Stops" It's 10 people left in the competition. It's early in the morning. Autumn, Jasir and Leah are up. They were having a deep conversation about a alliance. Autumn really don't like Jotrice or tai because they are seen as floaters, not doing much and riding with the strong alliance to make it far. Jasir agrees. In Duane's room. Duane, Declan and Nate are sleeping until Jay, Jotrice and Jakeila starts banging on their door telling them to get up. Duane woke up really annoyed. Nate really don't like it hear he feels trapped, he kinda wants to go home. Duane agrees. Declan feels that Duane and Nate's head are not in the game. Duane was really annoyed when on night 2 (after Tia went home and after the Duane and Matt fight) Jasir, Jotrice, Tai, Jakeila was making a bunch of noise in the room when Duane and Nate were trying to sleep. Austin lets everyone know it's time for the challenge everyone goes down. The challenge is for the two teams of 5 to put together a presentation, a poster and a speech about the following books, Oedipus, Hamlet, Night, Men of Mice or Romeo and Juliet. Jotrice remembers these books and feel confident on it. Team 1 is Nate, Duane, Austin, Jotrice and Jakeila. Duane is not too happy to be on a team with Jotrice and Jakeila. Team 2 is Autumn, Jasir, Declan, Tai and Leah. Each team will have a project captain. Nate had volunteered for his team and Autumn volunteered for her team. But there's a twist, for the losing team, the project captain will automatically be put up. Nate has a big fear of being nominated for elimination, so he is under pressure. Nate wanted to do Romeo and Juliet while the other team got Mice of Men. Autumn is taking charge of her team, she has Leah and Jasir working on the poster, Tai and Declan working on the slide show presentation and she will be doing the speech. Declan sees this opportunity working with tai to make her a target. On the other team Nate has Duane and Jotrice doing the poster, Austin and Jakeila doing the power point and he will work on the speech. Jotrice is totally taking charge what to do with the poster, Duane really couldn't care less, he feels like her drawing is terrible and she will be at fault for it if they lose. Duane goes and drink redbuhl playing with chia the dog, while Jotrice is working. Duane feels that Nate will have his back if people say he's not working. Jakeila and Austin are telling the story of Romeo and Juliet in the power point, they found some funny stuff to add on their. Jakeila thought that it would help them win to have theirs be funny. Austin don't really want to but he goes on with it. Jakeila found a meme that said "Aye Juliet, Stoppeth Ye bullshit and poppeth thy pussy for a real nigga". Jakeila puts that as the first picture. Austin dont know about this. He think she's crazy. Autumn is going crazy right now, Declan and Tai can't get along, her speech is being criticized by Leah. Autumn wants to quit right now. Jasir goes to talk to her and cheer her up. But time is running out. Jasir comes to talk to Jakeila and was talking about their work. Duane sees this to mess with Jasir. Duane tells Nate, Jotrice and Austin that Jasir is coming over here talking about how terrible the poster looks, Jotrice went to tell Jasir to go back to his own side, Nate is telling Jasir to go fuck his self. Duane comes to back Nate up, Jasir is confused. Jotrice told him he was talking about her posters and stuff. Jasir sees Duane Laughing with Nate, Jasir gets really pissed saying "I'm about to fuck someone up" Jakeila is wondering what's going on. Jasir calls out Duane for starting shit. Duane is just tired of Jasir, Duane thinks that he looks like a African with yellow eyes who haven't slept in a week. He's so miserable. Jay gets back to his team pissed crying and making a fus. Now Declan is pissed because if they lose, then he knows that he will be voted into elimination. Time for presentation. Jasir just have this pissed look on his face. Autumn is telling him to get it together. Autumn's team is first Leah and Jasir starts holding their poster,and Tai and Declan plugs the iPad to the projector screen to show the presentation autumn is reading her speech. Nate's team sees it, Duane thinks that everyone is all over the place looking really grumpy. He know that they are losing. Next is Nate's team, they put up the presentation and the people watching are not please with some of the pictures they see, Nate starts giggling a little, Nate starts to read his speech but struggles reading the words. He is reading it with no emotion. Time for judging. Declan said that he did all the work for their power point, Tai says that she did do some things, but Declan added she really didn't want to work with him. Jay had to open his mouth saying Duane and Nate was causing problems with him, Nate argued that Jay came over to his team and started talking shit. Jasir is getting angry. But over all, Jakiela PowerPoint was not appropriate at all, making Autumn, Leah, Declan, Tai and Jasir the winners. Duane and Nate are pissed. Back at the house, the losing team will be going to detention to vote a person to be up for elimination with Nate. Everyone agrees that Jakeila should be up there. Jotrice wants to vote up Duane, it would just be her and Jakeila voting for him. The winning teams goes out to chipotle for lunch. At detention, Duane, Austin Jotrice and Nate voted for Jakeila and Jakeila voted for Duane. Jotrice feels bad for voting her in, but it is what it is. Jakeila feels backstabbed. Jasir is hoping for Duane to be up, everyone is set on voting him out if he's there with Nate, but they doubt it's going to be him. When the winners get back they see that Nate and Jakiela is up for elimination, so the plan is to get rid of Nate. Declan isn't really happy, he is not ready to lose another alliance member. So Duane, Declan and Nate are strategizing. Jasir is still pissed off from the challenge, walked near their room and hear them talking..... Jakeila is telling Leah and Autumn how Jotrice voted for her instead of voting for Duane like she said. Autumn really don't like Jotrice because she's always getting a attitude over the littlest stuff. Duane sees someone at the door way so Duane investigates, and sees Jasir. Duane is calling Jasir all these names saying that he is a self proclaimed actor, model and promotor. Jasir is really getting pissed, at this point Duane don't even cares what happens. Everyone starts crowding the hallway accept for Austin and Autumn are downstairs goofing off. They are yelling at each other upstairs, things are escalating. Next thing u know, there's a push, no one can see anything because everyone is crowed around them, soon the whole going was Broken, they returned to their rooms until elimination. Nobody knows what going to happen, Nate thinks he might go home, but.... There's a twist. At elimination, Nate and Jakeila were nominated for elimination, but since there was a physical feud going on a few hours ago, Jakeila and Nate are safe. Nate is relieved, but nervous at the same time, so now what, who is going home. Duane was asked to come up for elimination, followed by Jasir. Since there was no clear visual proof of what happen. The other students will be the judge of who to send home. First to vote is Austin, he voted Jasir, the next two is Declan and then Nate. Next is Jotrice she voted Duane, next is Jakeila, then it is Leah, she voted Duane saying, it's time for you to go. Autumn is next then tai. The votes are being tallied. Declan and Nate have nervous looks on their faces. Leah really hopes Duane gets sent home, because of all the trouble he's been starting and all the shit he was talking. The first vote goes to Jasir second vote goes to Duane, next vote goes to Jasir and the 4th vote goes to Duane. Two for tow right now. 5th vote goes to Duane, 6th vote goes to Jasir. The 7th votes goes to Duane and the last vote goes to... Duane. Duane is going home. He shakes his head as of "ok" and leaves. Duane is happy to be leaving he rather been enjoying his summer then living with some nasty dirty people all day. Nate is really pissed. First Tia now Duane. Austin isn't really apart of Nate's alliance with Declan so he's screwed at this point. Jasir is so happy to see Duane leaves, Leah, Jotrice and Tai wants to celebrate. Someone came in to walk chia out of the house to take to Duane in the van. Nate and Declan head to their room. Planning revenge for getting rid of their alliance members.